


Who Did This To You? (Prowl/Jazz)

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, mentions of off screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl gets injured, Jazz doesn't take it too well. </p><p>An Anonymous Tumblr Prompt. I love prompts!</p><p>**Update** My Anon revealed themselves! So now I'm gifting this to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Did This To You? (Prowl/Jazz)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Autobotstormshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobotstormshadow/gifts).



> Another Tumblr Prompt that gave me a chance to write Oreos so I jumped at it. 
> 
> Anonymous said: May I request "who did this to you?" with Prowl being the one that is hurt? :>
> 
>  
> 
> I went with Prowl/Jazz - hope that’s okay?

Jazz stormed into medbay with all the fury of a star in the death throws of its supernova. His focus on one mech and one mech alone. “Who did this to you?!”

“Jazz…”

“No! No Prowl. Who? I want the name. I know it happened after the retreat had been called, and I know it came from the air, so you tell me who or I’ll rip the wings off every mech that flies and then start asking questions.” 

“Jazz, please don’t. Ratchet says my battle computer will be fully operation soon. It’s not a permanently debilitating head wound. Please don't do anything rash.” Jazz quieted his injured lover with a kiss. When Jazz finally relented in his silencing kiss, he remained close enough for Prowl to see the seriousness in his hidden eyes. “...Jazz?”

“I’m only going to ask you this one last time. Who did this to you?” The utter calm of Jazz's voice was something Prowl was sure not many had heard and lived to see another day. 

Prowl searched through Jazz’s visor at those rarely seen optics for a glimmer of the happy-go-lucky mech he knew but found only the head of Special Tactics. “Soundwave. It was Soundwave. Bluestreak and I chased Soundwave, Starscream and his trine during the fight. Bluestreak threw off Ravage whom I shot. In retaliation, Soundwave shot me after he launched.”

“Thanks Prowler, that was all I needed to know.” Another quick kiss and Jazz was gone. 

Weeks passed, and no one had heard from Jazz. His comms were inactive even on the Ops and command channels. The remainder of the command crew was in the middle of planning a recon mission, under the assumption that Jazz must be a prisoner of far too silent Decepticons; when suddenly the subject of their current debate sauntered into the Ark’s Mission Control as if he had only been late for the meeting. 

“Planning something fun without me?” Jazz said as he toss a small data cube in the air, bouncing it off his forearm before snatching it out of the air again. 

The questions of where he’d had been, was he damaged, and what exactly Jazz had been up to all filled the air at once. It was doubtful Jazz missed any of the multitudes of questions hurled at him, he instead tossed the cube at Prowl with a “Head’s up,” before he did so. 

“Jazz, nice to see you in what I will assume is one piece since you're not bleeding all over the floor." A fanged smirk was all Ratchet got by way of reply to his question. "Since I know you, and you're either waiting for the proper dramatic moment to tell us, or someone to ask, I'll bite. What's with the cube?" 

The saboteur's smirk widened into to a truly devious grin. “Oh, that little thing?” Jazz said as he settled himself gently across Prowl's lap, taking the data cube back as he pulled Prowl's arm around his waist. “This tiny little thing…” He pinched the cube between his thumb and forefinger flicking it, so it spun around. “This here holds a formal and unconditional surrender signed by the Decepticons. Well, most of them.”

While the room again erupted in cacophony, a calm, quiet voice in that storm called for Jazz’s attention. “Unconditional surrender? What did you do?” 

“Nothing too sinister. They’re all still alive. But they hurt you. _He_ hurt you, and that’s something I won’t ever let slide.” Jazz’s black fingers intermeshed with Prowl’s white. “You’re the only thing that keeps me sane. And I… might have gone off the rails just a little bit with my being worried over you.” 

Prowl tightened his embrace and curled around his partner and equal in every way. “I understand completely.”


End file.
